konizfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Dreadre
The House of Dreadre is a Noble House of Switzerland, that rules over the Kanton of Jura, a wealthy and productive region of Switzerland from their seat the famous Ruhestatte Schloss, one of the most magnificent castles in Switzerland. The House was founded when King Rayne elevated a knight and early supporter of his, Sir Marvolo Dreadre to nobility in 1731. In 1750, King Alexander elevated the Dreadre to Dukes of Jura, to replace the former House of Venables that had once served as Dukes, and became vassals only to the royal House of Kroshbon. In 1751, after only a few months in power, the House of Dreadre was declared defunct after Lord Gustav fled Switzerland, and the House of Merian, the house led by his former wife, was risen to Dukes of Jura. History Marvolo Dreadre was the heir to knightly house of Dreadre, following in his fathers footsteps as one of the traditional knights pledged to the Prince-Bishop of Basel, and reaching aknowledgement as one of the most dedicated. When Rayne Kroshbon invaded Berne in 1731, and declared the Kingdom of the Swiss, Marvolo Dreadre pledged fealty to him, on behalf of the Prince-Bishop, who was a sickly old man. When this old man died, the King's elder brother, Tyler Kroshbon, installed the House of Venables as Dukes of Jura, thereby establishing a lineage there. Marvolo Dreadre was made a noble and became the new Lord Venables' right hand. Marvolo Dreadre passed away years later, elevating his eldest son, Gustav Dreadre, to Lordship. Lord Gustav was given credit for modernizing Delemont, the capital of Jura, and was knighted by King Tyler Kroshbon. After the 1746 Sack of Jura, Lord Gustav decided to make the young Ryan Jetten his ward. In 1750, King Alexander Kroshbon elevated the House of Dreadre to the position of Dukes of Jura, after the seat had remained empty for two years. Lord Gustav was soon named Minister of State, and travelled to Bern, leaving the day-to-day affairs of Jura in the hands of his brother and heir, Antonio. Lord Dreadre brought with him to Bern his ward, Ryan Jetten, whom the King and Queen quickly became fond of and formally adopted several months later in December 1750, making him Crown Prince. Due to unconsolable differences with the King, Lord Dreadre fled the nation, alongside his brother and sister, leaving his wife, Lady Darby as the Duchess of Jura, and elevating her maiden house, the House of Merian, to nobility. Relationships Members *Sir Marvolo Dreadre, landed knight and early supporter of King Rayne Kroshbon. **Lord Gustav Dreadre, former Duke of Jura and Minister of State. ***Lady Darby Dreadre, Duchess of Jura and wife to Lord Gustav. **Sir Antonio Dreadre, brother and former heir to Lord Gustav. **Lady Jane Dreadre, only daughter of Sir Marvolo Dreadre. Vassals *House of Firewalker, Counts of Vaud Military The Kanton of Jura, although being the smallest of the Swiss regions, can muster quite the army. As Dukes of Jura, the House of Dreadre is able to command 30,000 infantry, 3,000 cavalry, and 500 artillery. Jura is also one of the wealthiest Kantons, resulting in Juran troops being the most well equipped of all the realm's military forces. Category:Switzerland Category:House